sasgay
by Emoami
Summary: When Hinata, Sasukes best friend starts going out with Naruto.What does he do he panics of course.How does he get his love Hinata back. By becoming gay.This is my first story no flames.
1. chapter one

Sasukes p.o.v

I was in front of Hinatas house when I heard a loud scream I turned around and saw a pink blob running my way, it was Sakura, one of my biggest stalkers, and yea she looked pissed she must have found out. "Someone, please save me."I mumbled to myself.

"Is it true? You know what Hinata said."Sakura said to me with hopeful eyes.

"Yea. I'm gay."I replied. Well lied. I wasn't really gay. I have my reasons to say I am.

"Really. Well then I guess I'LL have to turn you UN -gay."Sakura said with a seductive smile.

"No thanks. By the way did you lose weight?"I said in a squeaky voice.

"You noticed. Omg thanks well bye Sas-gay."Sakura said winking and putting emphasis on the gay and walking away.

Finally I thought to myself. I knocked on the front door. Soon it was open by Neji. Crap Neji has been testing me to if I'm really gay.

"Hey."Neji said to me.

"Hey, why isn't their hot guy tonight." I said in a seducing voice. I was really disgusted with myself at the moment. All Neji did was walk away with door open. "Yes."I thought to myself.

"Hey, Hinata I'm here." I screamed. Soon enough Hinata came down with a bag .

"Come on were going shopping." She said walking up to me. She kissed my cheek and started putting on her sneakers

"What are we going shopping for."I asked impatiently. I wanted to go shopping because since I'm 'gay' i could see her change. Yea it seems perverted but lets face Hinata is H-O-T. Well that's not the reason I'm 'gay'

FLASHBACK (about a month ago)

I was walking to Starbucks one morning. I was happy this morning because I was finally gonna ask Hinata to be my girlfriend. I had known Hinata since I was little and I've fallen for her over time. Her beautiful smile always brought me up when I was down, and her gentle hugs made my hearts skip a beat. I smiled at just the thought of Hinata her self, but my smile instantly dropped when I saw her with my enemy Naruto. Naruto was as annoying as people get, and it just so happens he was Hinata's life long crush.

"Hey Sasuke I have something important to tell you."Hinata said finally greeting me. She had a small blush on her pale face making cringe. I could feel it. The feeling of something terrible about to happen. Like the feeling before a huge storm.

"What is it?" I asked. I was pretty anxious.

"Naruto and I are dating. He finally asked me out."Hinata said practically jumping in glee. I didn't say anything. I just couldn't. I felt like a huge boulder had just crushed and at that exact moment my heart shattered into a million pieces. It can't be true, it just couldn't.

"Aren't you happy."She said with a tugging on my blue, sweater sleeve with a small frown.

"Umm of course I am"I said lying to her. If she's happy with him then I won't ruin for her.

"Then why are you frowning. Don't tell me you want Naruto to be yours."She said giggling.

"Yes I did."I said not noticing what that she hadn't said Naruto.

"Sasuke are you gay."Naruto asked in the most serious tone I've ever heard him use.

I though about for a while till I decided the best answer for Hinata's sake "Yes i am"I lied. I couldn't let her know. Not even in the slightest way.

"Okay from today on I'm no longer straight ." I thought

End of flash back

"Sasuke come gotta go."Hinata said breaking me out of my thoughts.

" Lets a go."I said happily as I skipped out of the that I even asked a question and didn't hear the answer.


	2. The Mall

**I don't own Naruto characters or the series.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke p.o.v<p>

The walk to the mall was un-event full and we entered Naruto greeted greeted Hinata. He greeted with a kiss which made her blush a deep took all my will power not to punch Naruto considering that was her boyfriend.

"H-hey, N-Naruto-kun."Hinata managed to say.

"Hello Hina-chan,and sasuke."Naruto said with ear to ear grin.

"Hn."I mad and didn't want to talk because he's making Hinata stutter.I'm her best friend so she doesn't stutter ,or usually blush when she's around me or alone with only blushes when I make her really she's kind,and sweet when she's with me but since she is more comfortable around me she's kinda commands me to do stuff but not that much,and if she does it's ussually followed by a please and thoughts were interrupted by hand waving in front of my face.

"H-hello, you o-okay?"Hinata said worried.

"I'm fine."I stated simply.

"Hinata,what are we gonna buy?"Naruto asked.

"W-we're gonna b-b-buy some clothes f-for the trip to A-Alaska."Hinata stated.

We started walking to a coat yeah I was going with Hinata, and her family.I think Naruto was coming too.I better pick out a coat we were already inside the coat store.

"Hinata I'm sorry but Shikamaru told me to meet him in the park at 8 and its already 7:45 so bye"Naruto said kissing Hinata's cheek and walking away.

"That was weird."Hinata said picking out a North face coat.

"Okay I choose this one."She said walking up to the counter to pay.I was looking through some coats till I found just a regular coat with fur on the this is all i need or now we will probably go shopping again because there's no school this month.I went to the counter and payed for mine and Hinata's that we just started wandering into different stores. We stopped to eat at around 8:40. We ate in Burger King.

"Sasu you you have-"She never finished she just broke out laughing.

"What do I have?"I said taking out a pocket I have one of how I had ketchup on my nose.

"Here let me clean it."Hinata said wiping my nose with I blushed a little but put my head so she wouldn't see down and ate quickly.

Once we finished eating we started to o home.I walked home and stopped in front of her house .

"Bye."I said to Hinata,

"Bye,bye"Hinata said kissing my cheek and closing the . was the one word I could think of, and poop I didn't see her ! I almost screamed to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

**_Italics=sound  
><em>' '=thinking**

**" "=talking**

* * *

><p><p>

Sasukes p.o.v

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

"Shut up."I screamed smashing my alarm clock.'Why is my alarm clock still well.'I looked to my pale blue night stand where my smashed alarm clock was.'oh well.'I yawned and stretched as I sat up in bed.i looked around my plain walls seemed like they would start raining on me at any few pieces of furniture in my room didn't brighten it up at all.

_LET'S TEAR AWAY THESE FACES BEHIND THRO-  
><em>

I picked up my Black Berry Storm I already knew it was Hinata because the ringtone was Faces by SKSK.

"Hey,Sasuke your gonna come sleep over right?"Hinata asked happily

"Of course,but why are you so early,"I replied still groggy

"It's 4 o clock."Hinata said kinda confused.

"Oh I'll be there in a little bit I just woke up."I said getting out of bed.

"Well please hurry up like Nejis waiting."Hinata said eagerly

"Mmm-kay,bye"I said waiting for Hinata to hang up first.

"Bye."Hinata said hanging up.I put down the phone and went to my black dresser.'Wait a minute where the hell Is Itachi,oh well.'I thought taking out some black skinny jeans and a dark blue v-neck shirt.I put down my clothes on the bed,grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom.I looked in the mirror while brushing my pale skin same ,spiked hair , and same black eyes.i sighed as I got into the shower.  
><em>The nights and days fly by<br>When I'm lost on the streets  
>And my eyes, they despise you for who I am<br>Why don't you say so?  
>Why don't you say so?<em>

'Crap.'I got of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Hello."I said kinda pissed.

"Hiya."Kiba said happily.

"Oh crap."I almost screamed.

"What happened."Kiba said stifling his laugh.

"I slipped and now my foot is stuck out the window."I said really pissed off

"Well Hinata just wanted me to call to see I you were ok,so yea said laughing.

After I got my foot back in and got dressed I walked to Hinatas I got there Hinata was outside waiting for me,she looked beautiful long black almost blue hair was curled,Her ivory colored eyes were carefully lined with eyeliner to make them stand out more,and she was wearing a lavander tank top that was just above her belly button with jean shorts that reached her mid thighs.I couldn't help but blush.

"H-hey Sasuke."Hinata said blushing.

"H-hey ,why are you dressed like that."I asked looking away.I didn't want Hinata to see the great Sasuke blushing.

"T-temari made m-m-me dress like this for N-n-naruto-kun."Hinata said looking down.

"Why."I asked knowiing I was about to get pissed off again.

* * *

><p>Please if your gonna comment don't make t mean you decided to read my story so if your gonna comment make nice.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasukes P.O.V<strong>

"Naruto-kun was cheating on me with Sakura," Hinata said looking down. That bastard cheated on Hinata. Hinata's so sweet, and innocent. Anyone would be glad to have her but no she just had to choose the towns idiot to fall for. That asshole is going to pay for this. I thought as I gently grabbed Hinatas hand and ran towards the blonds house. Once we arrived I kicked the door open actually not caring about Hinatas attempts to stop me.

"Hey, whats your problem kicking down my door!" Naruto screamed at me.

"Why did you cheat on Hinata with that whore!" I screamed at Naruto while grabbing the collar of his shirt,

"To prove something." Naruto said in an almost whisper voice. That's it. I punched him right on the nose. Soon enough he was bleeding blood as red as a rose. I didn't give Naruto a chance to punch me back, I jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"You bastard you were so lucky to have Hinata ask you out and then you just make her heart shatter like glass." I said looking at him straight in the eye. Then I noticed he was blushing a shade of cherry red. Then something poked my leg. No don't tell me that's happening. I backed up off of him hoping that what i thought was wrong. I looked down to Naruto then up to Hinata. Hinata was blushing 5 different shades of red.

"Naruto have you've been taking Viagra." I asked.

"N-no but y-y-you seem to b-be getting me e-e-excited." Naruto said looking down in shame.

"So then that boner means your gay?" I asked teasing him.

"N-Naruto-kun why did y-you say y-yes to me if your g-g-gay." Hinata said in a teary voice. I got up and embraced her. I pulled Hinata out of the messy apartment and walked her to her house. We went up to her lavender room and sat down on the bed

"Hinata, don't cry right now theirs someone falling in love with your eyes," I said wiping away her tears with my thumb.

"S-Sasuke I just don't get it w-why he would hurt me s-so m-m-much." Hinata said while sobbing loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasukes POV

"Well let's face it Naruto's a douch bag, and doesn't deserve you deserve someone better." I said hugging Hinata as she cried into my chest. Soon enough she fell asleep so I lied her down, and put her light blue blanket over her, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Hinata." I whispered and walked out of her room and closed the door quietly behind me and walked down the long hallway and out of the house. In a few minutes I was at my house.

"Hello, where have you been Sasu-chan?" Itachi said sipping out of his cup.

"Hn, None of your business weasel." I said walking away from my older brother. I walked into my dull room, slipped into my usual pajamas of boxers and a tank top, got into bed and, went to sleep. About an hour later I was woken up by Itachi.

"Sasuke, wake up the kitchens on fire!" Itachi said shaking me and looking at me worriedly. I grabbed my pants and started running out closely behind we came out of my room I noticed the fire had spreadeagled from the kitchen to the living room, blocking the door.

"Sasuke, watch out!" Itachi screamed. I looked up to see the white ceiling collapse above me. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I woke up to my cellphone ringing. I looked around and noticed Sasuke had left. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"H-hello, who i-is this." I asked rubbing my eyes.

"This is Itachi, and I have some very bad news regarding Sasuke." He said a calmly.

"What happened to S-Sasuke?" I asked worriedly.

"He is in the hospital, in a coma they don't know whether he will make it or not." Itachi said. I dropped my phone right then and there. I sprang to my closet and threw on a random blue tee shirt and, some jeans and ran out o my house slipping on my shoes. Once I got to the hospital I went to the desk.

"Wheres Sasuke's room?" I practically screamed.

"His room is 308 on the 3rd floor." The lady said kinda surprised by my actions. I ran up the stairs to the third floor and went down the hall.'305, 306, 307, 308.' I ran in the door but stopped right after I entered. There Sasuke was on a hospital bed, he's head was bandaged and, so were right arm, and left leg. I started to shake then my knees felt weak, and then I collapsed and started bawling out my eyes. Sasuke was now in a coma and I was never able to tell him how I feel, and now I don't even know if he's going to make it. I started to shake and sob even more at the thought of losing my best friend.

"Exuse me, but we need to check on Sasuke to see if he will need to under go surgery soon." A ladys voice said causing me to shoot my head up. I nodded and left the hospital and, went back home.

"Where have you been?" Neji said as soon as I walked in the front door.

"I don't want to talk right now." I said passing by Neji and walking to my room. Once in my room I collapsed on the floor and started to cry again till I fell asleep.

When I awoke it was around 5 or 6 in the afternoon. I didn't feel like doing any thing. I felt as if my world had crumbled from below me and now i was plummeting down a bottomless pit. I looked around and noticed a book o memories from when i was around 4 and had met Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Hinatas POV (4 yrs old)

I was with my mom in a meadow when I noticed something spiky and, black behind a bush. I walked up to it and poked it.

"Hey, why ya poking me little girl?" Said a boy emerging from the bush he was a little bit taller then me and had had huge grin on his face. His hair was what I poked.

"O-oh sorry I-I-I thought y-y-you were a-a-a d-d-duck." I said giggling a little bit

"Oh, well I'm not a duck I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The little boy said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm H-H-Hyuga H-H-Hinata." I said shaking his hand gladly.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I went and got the book of memories. The first picture was of me and Sasuke playing with blocks building them up to a tower we were both looked like chibis. Then suddenly my phone rang.

"H-Hello?" I asked

"Hi Hinata, Sasukes about to go under surgery." Itachi said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata's pov

I suddenly felt all the anger rise in me. I threw my cell phone directly at the door. But instead of it bouncing off the door it went threw the tall light blue door making a hole.

"HOLY CRAP!" I heard some one scream. I opened my door to reveal Neji on the floor rolling covering his left eye.

"W-what happened ?" I asked playfully.

"A phone flew threw your door and hit me the friggen eye!" Neji said pointing t his now swollen eye. I started to laugh at him. Then I remembered Sasuke and started to cry while laughing. Soon enough Neji noticed I wasn't laughing and hugged me.

"Whats wrong?" Neji asked with worry dripping off his voice.

"S-Sasuke going t-t-to go under s-surgery." I said sobbing louder.

"Don't worry Hinata, Sasuke will some how pull threw. Remember when Sasuke fell out of the window in school." Neji said chuckling.

"Yea 'fell' or got pushed out the window." I said starting to laugh.

"Hey, I did not push him." Neji said defensively.

"Yea right." I said sarcastically stood there for around half a hour just laughing. Soon enough Neji sent me to go to sleep. I got into my pj's and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

I woke up to the rays of sun shining in my face. I got out of bed with a groan and went to take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and brush my hair. Once done with my morning routine i noticed it was noon. I went to the kitchen to find Neji cooking and Hanabi eating.

"Here you go Hinata." Neji said handing me a plate of bacon, eggs , and pancakes. I sat down next to Hanabi and started eating when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who had poked me but no one was there. I looked back t Hanabi who was trying to take my bacon. Once she saw that I was looking at her she immediately put down my bacon and kept on eating her food. Once I finished my food I grabbed my lavender hoodie and left to go to the hospital. Once I entered the hospital i went to the front desk.

"Whats Sasuke's room?" I asked.

"308" The lady said.

"Thank you" I said and started walking up the stairs. I entered Sasuke's room and he was still un-conscious I went and sat on the chair by his bed. I grabbed his seemingly lifeless hand and started to sob into it. Soon enough I was sobbing into the bed still holding onto his hand. Suddenly I felt someone ruffle my hair I looked up to reveal Sasuke looking at me with a small but weak smile. I started to sob even more until Sasuke whacked me on my head making me fall out of my chair.

"What was that for?" I asked pouting.

"Why are you still crying I beat the odds. Did you expect me to die?" Sasuke said looking at me with worry filling his eyes.

"I wasn't really expecting you to die." I said looking down.

"Well good because I have fell off of the school roof before. Remember how bad that was." We both cringed our face remembering.

"Shouldn't I tell the doctors your awake?" I asked.

"No." Sasuke said simply


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later

Sasuke's pov

After I was able to come out of the hospital Itachi had told me that we have a new house and everything will go back to normal once you get used to it. I was also dragged to a party today . Damn Sakura and her joy. This party was stupid. There were drunk people everywhere. Random people making out. I'm pretty sure that's not a guy, And I'm also sure those people in the corner are stoned.

"Hello, Earth to Sasuke." Hinata said waving her hand in frony of my face.

"Oh what's up?" I asked still wondering why I was still at the party.

"Aww lighten up Sasu-chan. Here have some ice-tea." Hinata said slurring at most words. Oh crap she's drunk well then what a fun night this is gonna be.

"Ummm Hinata that's not ice-tea and you should go home come on I'll take you." I said standing up.

"But no I'm having fun." Hinata said walking away well I guess tripping on everything and practically hugging wall is considered walking. This isn't going to end well.

"Hey dude here have some "punch"." Gaara said putting quotes when he said punch. Well if I'm gonna stay I might as well get freaking messed up. I grabbed the drink and drank it.

"Let's get this party started!" I screamed before taking Gaara's drink.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Hinata's pov

I woke up with my head pounding. I looked at my surroundings it was dark and narrow where ever I was. I rolled over only to fall.

"Sorry Shika." I said getting off him only to land the on the floor. Turns out I was in the top cabinet. I looked down to my attire. I was wearing a purple hoodie with NOTHING under with some pajama pants witch weren't mine and a sock on my left foot and a shoe on my right foot. I looked around and noticed I was soaking wet suddenly I felt some poke me.

"Ah crap." I said turning around to reveal Neji smirking down at me.

"Hey seems like you had fun last night." He said still smirking.

"Pfffft I wasn't that drunk I just don't remember last night." I said lying.

"Not drunk my ass. You were in the pool screaming " where the fuck is nemo !"" Neji said starting to laugh. I decided to ignore him and try to find Sasuke. A guy taped to a chair, nope a guy taped to the ceiling, nope a guy taped to the wall, what the fire truck were we obsessed with tape.

"Moo."I looked to see where that moo came from. There was a cow behind the couch. How did I not notice that. Maybe he's not in the living room. I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I opened the door and closed immediately. There was a naked guy standing in front the sink and practicably making love to mirror that was above the sink. I decided to keep moving only to trip over some one.

"Dude watch it." I looked to reveal I had tripped over Gaara. I couldn't help but start laughing Gaara was wearing my bra and somebodies panties with no shoes.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" I asked stifling my laugh.

"I don't remember, but before anything I need some clothes." Gaara said giving me a death glare.

"Well he's probably in the house some where or the cow ate him." I said. Gaara got up and started heading for the bathroom.

"Wait don't go int there." I said getting up and pushing Gaara away.

"Why n-"

"Shhhh just don't." I said interrupting Gaara

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update I share a laptop and it's kinda hard to get from my sister.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke pov

I awoke to mooing, a pounding head and complete darkness. Where am I? How did I get here? As I tried to think I remembered last night there was a party and fucking drank up. All I really remembered was that I started off drinking who the hell knows what with Gaara and the poof my mind goes blank. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and make out an outline of a door. I tried to move my hands but I couldn't. Something was restraining me. I looked down and couldn't really see what it was. I couldn't feel my feet on the ground come to think of it I couldn't really feel much on my body except for my arms, legs ,and mouth. It may have took a while but it finally hit me I'm completely naked. "STAY CALM SASUKE someone will eventually find you, right?" I closed my eyes and tried not to panic but failed. Soon enough I was trying to get out and horribly failing at it. I stopped trying when heard something outside. Screaming, but not just anyone's Hinata's.

"Sasuke where are you? Sasuke!" Hinata's screaming got louder which means she was probably closer.

"Try the closet, maybe he's knocked out in there." A feminine voice said probably Sakura's. Finally somebody gonna find me. I was happy for a second till realization hit me I'm naked and Hinata and a bunch of girls are probably gonna find me. GREAT… After all my hard work of keeping my friendship with Hinata its going to get really awkward. I heard a door creak and closed my eyes to calm my self for a little bit I'm Sasuke there's nothing embarrassing about me.

"Nope he's not in here"I heard Hinata shout . My eyes shot open maybe I was behind some clothes or something. Relief filled my body and I put my head down.

"Try the next one then." Sakura screamed. My head shot up and I saw the light slowly creeping into the dark closet.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

I was checking under the couch for Sasuke while Gaara was checking both the closets in the living room with Ino, Sakura, and Temari. He wasn't under the couch but my phone was. I clicked only to find out my phone was dead of course.

"Gaara, did you find him yet?" I shouted.

"Yea." Gaara replied walking up to me with Sasuke wrapped in a shower curtain and 3 giggling girls behind them. I took a closer look at Sasuke and noticed he was naked and half of his left eyebrow was gone. I couldn't help blush. I shook my head I can't keep thinking of Sasuke like that he's gay and I have Naruto-kun. Wait a minute where is Naruto-kun. I looked around furiously for Sasuke and didn't see him any of the other rooms.

"Hey guys where's Naruto-kun?" I asked getting all there attention. They all shrugged their shoulders and started splitting up to look for him. Sasuke stood in the living room with me and helped looked for him.

"What the hell cow leave me alone I'm trying to find my clothes." Sasuke said looking around the cow. I shook my head and went back to looking for naruto. After flipping over some couches and finding nothing we decided to go into the kitchen to look.

"Hey Sasuke where were you anyways?" I turned to Sasuke curiously.

"In a closet duct-taped to a wall naked." He answered as though it were the most normal thing in the world and happens everyday. His face looked as emotionless as paper just waiting to be written on or folded into something perfect. Sasuke walked in front of me into the kitchen and i followed closely behind keeping an eye out for Saukes clothes. Once I entered the kitchen i immediately looked in the other top cabinets while Sasuke looked on the bottom cabinets. I didn't find anything and I'm guessing Sasuke didn't either 'cause he sighed dejectedly. He stood up and went to the fridge.

"Are you serious Sasuke you're thinking about food when Naruto-kun is missing?" I asked him crossing my arms. Sasuke is so mean sometimes. Naruto-kun could be hurt and he's thinking about food. I glared at Sasuke as he opened the fridge. He's eyes slightly widened and he turned to me. I walked up to the fridge and looked in hoping for the best. My eyes widened and i couldn't help but start laughing. I could feel the tears at the brim of eyes as I stared at a Naruto with short shorts, no eye brows, hugging a gallon of milk and pink streaked hair. I looked at Sasuke and he turned arounf grabbed the broom and started to poke Naruto with it. Naruto eyes started to twitch and the I could see the bright blue sky on his face.

"Hinata, Sasgay, where am I?"Naruto asked groggily. Sasuke sighed and walked away. I didn't know why he didn't like Naruto but he just didn't.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked getting up and giving me kiss on the fore-head. I looked down as my face heated and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I better go find out" Naruto said stepping around me. I stood looking down. How could Naruto just leave like that with out even telling me much. He seemed more worried about Sasuke than me.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Turns out my clothes where in a flower vase. Why was I looking there I don't know. I turned around and didn't see anyone awake around me so I discarded the floral shower curtain and started to put on my boxers when I noticed my leg hair gone. Nothing left completely clean. I pulled up my boxers slowly. Then my shirt and pants. I sat down and sighed. I can't where shorts ever again, that was my hair it's never going to be the same.

"Why are you sulking." My head snapped up to the voice and I the dope with a grin as usual.I glared at him and he stopped walking towards me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His grin had fallen and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Hn." I grunted not wanting to say anything to him. He walked up to me and sat down in front of me.

"Listen Sasuke I understand you're, but lighten up I'm sorry." Naruto said patting my back. I looked at him surprised but quickly regained my composure and looked at him confused.

"I know you're jealous of Hinata, but I can't really give you much except a hug." Naruto said opening his arms. How dumb is he.

"Oh hug isn't enough how 'bout a kiss." Naruto said puckering up I pushed him away.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE HINATA!" I screamed standing up.

"I knew it you like Hinata." Naruto whispered looking down. Something was wrong with him but I didn't reply I just walked away.


End file.
